This invention relates to configuration management of network packet switches.
The development of different network technologies and the need to interconnect multiple packet networks each using different protocols led to the growth of inter-networking. The so-called xe2x80x9cInternetxe2x80x9d is an example of inter-networking. The Internet allows diverse computers on different physical networks to communicate, using a standard set of TCP/IP protocols. So-called xe2x80x9cIntranetsxe2x80x9d are another example of inter-networking. Intranets use the same set of TCP/IP protocols over a private network of computers. While the Internet is global, Intranets are private, often associated with a single firm or organization.
Computer systems are often connected to both private and public networks by network packet switches which control access to the computer system by users who communicate with the system either through the public network or through the private network. The resources of the switch may be shared between several organizations. By controlling the administrative functions of the switch, the owner of the switch is able to delegate portions of the resources to the organizations. Each organization, in turn, can further delegate the corresponding portions of the resources to individual users or subgroups of the organization.
One aspect of the invention is a method for presenting a set of network-based administrative management objects based on attributes associated with a user. The method includes determining attributes of the user, storing a base management object, providing an organization specific management object, and displaying a graphic user interface. The organization management object defines the graphic user interface and interfaces a user to a computer system. The base management object provides the organization specific management object based on the attributes of the user.
Preferred embodiments of this aspect include one or more of the following features.
At least one organization specific management object, which is available to the user associated with the organization, is unique from other organization management objects, which are available to other users associated with the organization. At least one organization specific management object, which is available to the user associated with the organization, is unique from other organization management objects, which are available to other users associated with other organizations.
The graphic user interface is a web page. The web page has a first region that is based on the JAVA programming language and the HTML programming language, and a second that is based on the HTML programming language.
A request processor incorporates attributes of the organization from a data structure. The data structure defines the attributes of the organization. The request processor defines, at least in part, the organization specific management object of the organization. The request processor parses data files to dynamically produce customized organization specific management objects for each user. The request processor parses the data file by using indicator tags: a security tag, a server side include tag, and a script tag.
Authorized data is associated with the organization specific management object of the user, and unauthorized data is disassociated from the organization specific management object of the user. An authorized user can access the data, and an unauthorized user cannot access the data.
Embodiments within the scope of the claims may include one or more of the following advantages.
Resources of network device can be allocated between organizations or users. The owner of the switch can determine which management objects to which each user has access. The network device can be shared between different organizations. The organizations that share the resources of the network device can each administer the resources available within the respective organization.